tombraiserfandomcom-20200215-history
M'aiq the Liar/Skyrim
In Skyrim, M'aiq returns but is likely a descendant of the original M'aiq as 200 years have passed since Oblivion. He continues his nomadic journey across the land. Unlike in Morrowind and Oblivion, the M'aiq in Skyrim spawns randomly and can be found in many places in the open world. He can be found as early as Helgen, but will only spawn after Unbound is completed. M'aiq carries three bottles of Skooma that can be pickpocketed. After attempting to talk to him three to five times (in some cases, once), he will say he is tired and walk away. Quotes *''M'aiq's father was also called M'aiq. As was M'aiq's father's father. At least, that is what his father said. But then again, you can never trust a liar.'' ** Explaining M'aiq's presence in Oblivion and Morrowind. ** The last sentence may or may not be omitted when M'aiq makes this comment. *''M'aiq wishes you well.'' *''M'aiq knows much, and tells some. M'aiq knows many things others do not.'' ** M'aiq's catchphrase, returning from previous games. ** Again, the last part might be omitted during random encounters. *''M'aiq carries two weapons, to be safe. What if one breaks? That would be most unlucky''. ** A reference to the new dual-wielding mechanic in Skyrim, but could also be a reference to how items and gear in Skyrim no longer degrades like in previous games. *''M'aiq is always in search of calipers, yet he finds none. Where could they have gone? '' ** Reference to M'aiq's behavior in Oblivion, where he would stop whatever he was doing around noon to search for calipers when not moving between Leyawiin and Anvil, however, there are no calipers in Skyrim. ** May also be a reference to a quest in Oblivion's Shivering Isles DLC, in which an NPC asks the player to collect as many calipers and tongs as possible (potentially explaining the disappearance of calipers in Skyrim). *''M'aiq hears many stories of war... yet few of them are true.'' ** A reference to first person shooters, or possibly the quote in the prologue of every part of the Fallout series, the rights to which are owned by Bethesda, "War, War never changes..." '' **It could also refer to the fact that though many characters in the game speak about the civil war in Skyrim, the Dragonborn almost never comes across any battles involving the Imperials and Stormcloaks throughout the game, aside from the ones in the Civil War questline. *** There may be moments where the Dragonborn finds a group of Stormcloaks and Imperials in combat. ** Possibly a reference to Oblivion, as the "major" battles encountered in the main quest of Oblivion were unrealistically small, similar to the ones during Civil War questline. *''How does anyone know there was a city of Winterhold? M'aiq did not see it with his eyes. Did you? '' ** Referencing the change to the fast-travel system, in ''Oblivion a city before could be fast traveled to without having previously walked there or "seen" it. ** It also references the fact in previous lore that Winterhold was once a large city, while in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim it is not. **The quote could also refer to the fact that though the city of Winterhold allegedly fell into the sea during the Great Collapse and the College was left unharmed, there are no ruins proving there was a city, aside from rubble below the cliffs. *''Too much magic can be dangerous. M'aiq once had two spells and burned his sweetroll.'' ** Referencing the new system of the dual-wielding of spells in Skyrim. ** Bethesda also has referenced sweetrolls in some way in most of their games, such as Morrowind or Fallout 3. ** It could also reference how using an extremely high-level spell in Oblivion was known to cause glitches. *''What does this mean, to combine magic? Magic plus magic is still magic. '' ** Might be another reference to the spell making system in Morrowind and Oblivion, where one could add several different magic effects to the same spell. ** May also be referring to the new Dual-Casting perks where when two of the same spell are cast at the same time, the effects will be overcharged and stronger. *''Some say Alduin is Akatosh, some say M'aiq is a Liar. Don't you believe either of those things. '' ** Possibly referring to the fact that many non-Nords (especially Imperials) believe that Alduin and Akatosh are the same deity, and that Alduin is simply the Nordic name of Akatosh, despite the fact that they are totally different. Of course, since M'aiq still lies a good deal, it could also mean that Alduin is indeed an aspect of Akatosh. ** May also be referring that now not all of M'aiq's comments are lies, he is not lying to the player. *''It does not matter to M'aiq how strong or smart one is. It only matters what one can do. '' ** Referring to removal of stats, instead determining power through skills. *''Dragons were never gone. They were just invisible and very, very quiet. '' ** A Reference to Morrowind, in which he claimed that dragons either flew very high or were invisible. *''Werebears? Where? Bears? Men that are bears? '' ** Early in the game's development, there was talk of werebears being added; this is also similar to dialogue he speaks regarding werewolves in Oblivion. Though later on through the Dragonborn add-on, werebears do get added. *''Much snow in Skyrim. Enough snow. M'aiq does not want it anymore. '' ** In reference to how Skyrim's weather is cold, compared to Cyrodiil. *''Snow falls. Why worry where it goes? M'aiq'' thinks the snowflakes are pretty. '' ** Referring to the dynamic snow-fall engine in Skyrim. ** It is also possible that M'aiq is talking about how snow never accumulates in game or how snow can be observed falling even if under cover or in certain buildings. *''M'aiq once walked to High Hrothgar. So many steps, he lost count. ** Describing the amount of steps one must climb to reach High Hrothgar, which was meant to be exactly 7,000. In reality, there are only approximately 600 intact steps on the path to High Hrothgar. *''Once M'aiq got into trouble in Riften, and fled to Windhelm. It is good that nobody there cared. '' ** Unlike in previous The Elder Scrolls ''games, crimes are localized. If the player has a bounty in one hold it does not carry over to other holds. *''M'aiq can travel fast across the land. Some lazy types take carriages. It is all the same to M'aiq. '' ** Talking about the revision to fast travel and the use of carriages to go to major cities the player hasn't previously visited. ** Also a possible reference to the speed of M'aiq in ''Oblivion. *''M'aiq does not understand what is so impressive about shouting. M'aiq can shout whenever he wants. '' ** Referring to the dragon shouts or thu'um. *''M'aiq saw a mudcrab the other day. Horrible creatures. '' ** An allusion to a popular overheard phrase in'' Oblivion''. *''M'aiq loves the people of Skyrim. Many interesting things they say to each other. '' ** Referencing the repetitive nature of Oblivion's character to character conversations and the number of its voice actors, which has been improved in Skyrim. *''Nords are so serious about beards. So many beards. M'aiq thinks they wish they had glorious manes like Khajiit. '' ** Referring to Oblivion faces, which could not have facial hair, unlike Skyrim faces which can. ** Also, during E3, a Bethesda employee was asked if pauldrons and similar kinds of specific armor would make a return. He answered no, but kept talking about how the game had a myriad of awesome beards, much to the community's scorn. ** Possibly a reaction to the exclamation "Ysmir's beard!" ''often made by Nords to express surprise/shock.'' *''M'aiq does not remember his childhood. Perhaps he never had one. '' ** Referencing the fact that there are no children in previous games. ** May also be a reference to the lack of non-human children in Skyrim, or limited background of the player character. *''M'aiq is very practical. He has no need for mysticism. '' ** Regarding the removal of the Mysticism school of magic. *''Nord's armor has lots of fur. This sometimes makes M'aiq nervous'. ** Referencing the fact that fur-bearing creatures (like M'aiq) can be killed for their pelts (unlike M'aiq) and crafted into armor. ** This might have stemmed from the open racism towards beastfolk in Skyrim. *''M'aiq was soul trapped once. Not very pleasant. You should think about that once in a while. '' ** Referencing the Soul Trap spells. ** This may also be an allusion to the time the player is cast into Azura's Star. ** Could also be a hint at the later addition of the Soul Cairn in the Dawnguard add-on. *''Something strange happens to Khajiit when they arrive in Skyrim. ** Probably referencing the overhaul of the Khajiit in Skyrim, whose looks are now more cat-like. *''M'aiq has heard the people in Skyrim are better-looking than the ones in Cyrodiil. He has no opinion on the matter. All people are beautiful to him.'' ** Referring to the notoriously bad faces in Oblivion, how character models are much better crafted in Skyrim, and how the graphics have improved since. *''Why do soldiers bother with target practice? One learns best by hitting real people. '' ** Referencing the fact that outside of trainers, one can only level up combat skills by using them on valid targets, such as characters and creatures. *''M'aiq knows why Falmer are blind. It has nothing to do with the Dwemer disappearing. Really. '' ** Referring to the Snow Elves' loss of sight after the Dwemer betrayed them and forced them to eat toxic fungi. *''M'aiq has heard it is dangerous to be your friend. '' ** Referencing the fact that if someone likes the Dragonborn enough, they may offer their services as a follower and could possibly be led to their death. ** Could also be a reference to the Adoring Fan from Oblivion who was a fan favorite for killing in imaginative ways. ** This may be foreshadowing for the quest Rescue that was featured in the add-on Dawnguard. The quest involves saving a friend or a spouse that was captured by a master vampire. ** This could also be referring the Ebony Blade only gaining its effect with the blood of the Dragonborn's friends. *''The people of Skyrim are more open-minded about certain things than people in other places. '' ** Referring to the fact that same-sex marriage is possible in Skyrim. ** Also the fact that necromancy and the use of black soul gems were not permitted by the Mages Guild in Oblivion, but are accepted by the College of Winterhold in'' Skyrim''. *''Some like taking friends on adventures. M'aiq thinks being alone is better. Less arguing about splitting treasure. '' ** Possibly regarding the ability to have followers, unlike previous versions of the game. ** It may also refer to the lack of multiplayer and co-op, a common request during development of Skyrim. '' ** Quite possibly also another derogatory directed at the ''Fable ''series where the Hero was forced to haggle with friends over their cut of treasure or risk adventuring alone. *''Don't try blocking if you have two weapons. You will only get confused. Much better to hit twice anyway. '' ** Referring to how it is impossible to block if dual-wielding. *''M'aiq knows many things, no? *''Skyrim was once the land of many butterflies. Now, not so much. '' ** Referring to the Dragonborn's ability to catch butterflies. *''M'aiq is tired now. Go bother somebody else. '' *''M'aiq is done talking.'' Bugs * If an attempt is made to visit M'aiq early in the game via the console command: coc elsweyr, the Dragonborn teleports to a small room called "Holding Cell". In this room, M'aiq will either refuse to talk or will only say one or two phrases. Fast travel out of this room is not possible. * If spawned indoors, M'aiq will never leave the cell where he was placed. His comments will reset after one full in-game day. *M'aiq has a slim chance of repeating his previous comments. **His comments will reset should the Dragonborn run into him again after he left. Alternatively, using the console command player.placeatme 000954bf will place him next to the player. Standing near him or talk to him will let the Dragonborn hear more comments. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Khajiit